


What's in a name?

by The_Darkest_of_Morlins



Series: IchiHime Week [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, IchiHime Week, IchiHime Week 2019, Kazui is just the cutest little baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_of_Morlins/pseuds/The_Darkest_of_Morlins
Summary: With the arrival of a brand new addition to their family Ichigo and Orihime have to make a decision. What are they going to name their son?
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: IchiHime Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> After some thinking I decided to post my three favourite chapters that I wrote for last years IchiHime week and add them to my little collection. I'll be posting them in order of how much I like them.
> 
> It's just more IchiHime for the people. Enjoy.

“Here you go Kurosaki-san. Just keep him close to you and make sure to support his head and you’ll be fine.” The nurse said with an experienced and calm tone that had eased hundreds of new parents into the first few steps of their new responsibility as she handed Ichigo Kurosaki the swaddle of towels that contained his newly born, and newly washed, baby boy.

The child was so light, it was easy for Ichigo to safely hold him in his arms and yet the weight of responsibility that the boy represented was daunting in every aspect of the word, but not in an unwelcome way. Looking down on his son, Ichigo primarily felt joy and excitement at this new addition to his life, and he was even more delighted that he’d get to share it with the one that’d brought this child into the world with him.

“Hi son,” When spoken aloud the words just resonated so well with his entire being. “I’m you father. It’s great to finally see you. Let’s meet your mommy.” Ichigo went to sit down next to the bed where his wife and mother of his child was resting after the arduous effort of giving birth. “Hey Orihime, are you feeling up to properly say hi to the newest member of our family?”

Still taking heavy breaths, Orihime turned her head to Ichigo who was carefully holding up the boy she’d carried around inside her for nine months and a tired but overjoyed smile crept its way onto her face.

“He’s perfect. You’re perfect.” She chuckled mirthfully as the boy whinnied a bit and moved around as much as he could in his father’s firm and secure hold.

“I think he liked the compliment.” Ichigo joked and subconsciously adjusted his positioning, aiming to make it as comfortable as possible for the tiny person in his arms. Orihime nodded and murmured in agreement.

“Excuse me.” The nurse called out, drawing the attention of the two parents. “We’ll let you continue this bonding in a moment, but I just wanted to check if you’ve decided on a name yet?”

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other and then at the tiny boy in Ichigo’s arms. They’d naturally discussed several options for either gender, and by now they’d narrowed it down to a few that they were still juggling around. But as they looked upon their son he managed to partly and with great effort open his eyes and meet his parents’ gaze for the first time. That simple action sent a wave of wonder through Ichigo and Orihime as their thoughts went to similar places.

Ichigo saw Orihime’s genetic influence in the boy’s eyes and was reminded of how she’d faced untold horrors and tragedy with sheer will and still lit up the world with her exuberance. Ichigo hoped that his son would take after Orihime’s boundless energy, kindness and, most of all, her courage.

Orihime on the other hand recalled the heroic spirit that dwelled within Ichigo and remembered how he constantly braved over-powering foes and was led by his pure hearted goodness that made spirits hundreds of years old turn to his side when given the option. It was those attributes Orihime wished for her son.

Both saw the potential for the best of them to blossom within the little boy who was curiously staring up at them and there was only one name that they’d discussed that could possibly encompass every hope they had for him. They shared a quick glance and nodded.

“Yeah, his name is Kazui. Kazui Kurosaki.” Ichigo declared with a soft voice and the nurse nodded with a smile before leaving the family to their happiness.

“Do you want to hold him?” Ichigo asked and Orihime nodded before scooching back so that she could sit up and hold her newly named son in her arms. Despite feeling weary she enthusiastically received Kazui and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, making the little one squirm slightly at the new sensation.

“Hello Kazui, I’m your mommy. I love you.” Orihime felt tears of joy edging out of her eyes and laughed happily.

“We both love you Kazui.” Ichigo added with a serene voice. “And we look forward to getting to know you. Our brave little boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you have a nice day. :)


End file.
